Mid-calf and calf-length stockings by their very nature, tend to be difficult to align on one's foot and calf. This is true because the tube or sleeve can be pulled onto the foot in any orientation with the foot section often mis-aligned from the wearer's foot. Because stockings are generally stretchable, the tube or sleeve portion gets stretched out of alignment with the foot section if the foot section is mis-aligned at entry of the wearer's foot.
At one time stockings, particularly women's hosiery, had seams which the wearer would align with the back of his or her leg to assure a proper orientation. Today hosiery of all kinds are manufactured seamless so that the orientation problem is ever present, particularly where the hosiery is of mid calf or higher in length.
It is the object of this invention to provide a stocking which overcomes the drawbacks of previous hosiery and permits ease of proper alignment on one's foot and leg. In addition the invention provides a new design feature which adds to the aesthetics of the wearing apparel.